Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie
– dwu odcinkowa OVA anime na podstawie serii gier Sonic the Hedgehog, produkcji Studia Pierrot i General Entertainment Co., Ltd.. Składa się z dwóch półgodzinnych odcinków oraz wydanych w 1996 roku na kasetach VHS. W 1999, A.D. Vision uzyskało licencję na wydanie OVA w Ameryce Północnej. Oba odcinki zostały zdubbingowane i zedytowane jako jeden wspólny film zatytułowany "Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie". Film został wydany 7 września 1999, na VHS i DVD, dwa dni przed amerykańską premierą Sonic Adventure. Fabuła thumb|left|Wypoczynek na plaży Słonecznego poranka Sonic wypoczywał na plaży na South Island razem z Tailsem. Lis rozpoczął testować swoją odrzutową deskę do surfingu, gdy nagle pojawił się Old Man Owl, z ważną informacją od Prezydenta. Niestety przez swoją nieuwagę i wadę wzroku prawie rozbił się o klif wyspy. Tails postanowił uratować sowę, lecz sam został uwięziony w samolocie. Dopiero Sonic, niewzruszony dotychczas problemem, z powodzeniem ratuje obojga. Sowa tłumaczy bohaterom, iż Prezydent jest w tarapatach. Niebieski jeż natychmiast rozpoczął interwencję, i wyruszył do pałacu Prezydenta. Na miejscu bohaterowie spotkali Prezydenta i jego córkę Sarę, którzy byli więzieni przez Doktora Robotnika razem z armią Robotów. Sonic gotów był zaatakować, lecz został poproszony przez Prezydenta o wysłuchanie warunków Doktora. Według opowieści Metal Robotnik miał zdewastować Robotropolis i wyrzucić Eggmana z Land of Darkness. Po krótkim czasie Sonic za namową Tailsa postanowił zaufać Robotnikowi. thumb|left|Walka z Metal Robotnikiem Robotnik i Sara rozgrywali pojedynek w grę wideo. Po paru przegranych rundach, Sara oświadcza, że chce wyjść na spacer. Po chwili pojawia się wielki do robot, do którego wchodzi Robotnik a za nim uradowana Sara. W tym samym czasie Sonic i Tails lecieli do Land of Darkness. Lis zauważa tornado, po czym stwierdził, że jest to jedyna droga do Robotropolis. Bez chwili zawahania zaczął pikować w dół. Na miejscu zastali opuszczone miasto podczas burzy. Szukając generatora, zostali zaatakowani przez Metal Robotnika. Sonic chciał walczyć, lecz nie był zdolny przebić stali konstrukcyjnej. Zmienił więc plan i zaczął wraz Tailsem uciekać autostradą jednocześnie zmierzając w kierunku centrum, by odszukać generator robotów z opowieści Robotnika. Niestety ucieczka również nie przyniosła rezultatów, gdyż Metal Robotnik był wyposażony w nieokreśloną lepką substancję. Z pomocą nadszedł Knuckles, dzięki któremu udało im się pokonać robota i wrócić do poszukiwania generatora robotów. thumb|Konfrontacja z Hyper Metal Soniciem Trzej bohaterowie dotarli do maszyny, którą udaje im się zatrzymać setną sekundy przed wybuchem. Nagle Sonic zostaje zamknięty w szklanym urządzeniu, gdzie zostają skopiowane jego czynności życiowe. Z góry nadszedł Metal Robotnik, po czym rozleciał się. Z robota ujawnili się Doktor Robotnik i Sara. Robotnik przyznał, że cały czas to on sterował robotem, na co wściekła Sara zaatakowała go. Po przemówieniu naukowca z machiny wydostaje się Hyper Metal Sonic. Tails i Knuckles chcieli pomóc w walce, lecz Sonic postanowił sam zniszczyć robota. Z początku Sonic posiadał przewagę, jednak robot okazał się być równie silny i szybki jak niebieski jeż. Po porażce Sonic został wyniesiony z powrotem na South Island, a jego miernik fukcji życiowych wskazywał, że jeż nie żyje. Metal zostawił go w lesie i rozpoczął poszukiwania Prezydenta. thumb|left|"Śmierć" Hyper Metal Sonica Nazajutrz Sonic obudził się i jak najprędzej odszukał Tailsa. Ten był w bazie na South Island i zaniepokojony stwierdził, że Prezydent jest na biegunie oraz, że Metal Sonic też tam się znajduje. Sonic pobiegł czym prędzej na biegun i po krótkim czasie rozpoczął drugą konfrontację z robotem. W tym samym czasie reszta bohaterów usiłowała uratować Prezydenta i Old Man Owla z płonącego odrzutowca. Kiedy myśleli, że zginęli nagle okazało się, że Metal Sonic uratował ich obu. Niestety po chwili został uderzony kawałkiem ściany wulkanu, przez co sa, wpadł do niego. Sonic ruszył do krateru go uratować. Wyciągnął rękę do płonącego robota, jednak ten tylko odpowiedział, iż na tym świecie może pozostać tylko jeden Sonic, po czym bezpowrotnie spłonął. Sonic wyszedł z krateru i uradowany zwycięstwem podszedł do swoich przyjaciół. W trakcie świętowania bohaterów Eggman stwierdził, iż posiada kopię danych Hyper Metal Sonica, jednak i ta została zniszczona przez pocisk, który Doktor sam wcześniej wystrzelił. Postacie Główne postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Doktor Robotnik * Old Man Owl * Sara * Prezydent * Hyper Metal Sonic Aktorzy głosowi Krytyka Henry Gilbertowi z GamesRadar spodobał się koncept kolorowej, idącej szybkim tempem adaptacji anime Sonica, głównie chwaląc walki między Soniciem a Metalem. Jednak skrytykował film za „humor oparty na niezręcznych momentach i dzieciny dubbing" a także za "wyjątkowo irytującą" Sarę. Chris Shepard z Anime News Network chwalił Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie za nietypową akcję oraz określił go jako "dobry dla fanów Sonica". Określił jednak angielski dubbing za biedny oraz stwierdził, że film "za bardzo odbiegał od gier" i był "bardzo prosty". Krótka recenzja filmu została przedstawiona we fragmencie "Games vs Hollywood" w magazynie Computer and Video Games z 2001, gdzie pisarz Lee Skitrel skrytykował angielski dubbing i ogólnie opisał film jako łatwy do zapomnienia. Ciekawostki * Styl rysowania i animacji filmu jest wzorowany na openingu i endingu gry Sonic CD. * Team Blast Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa z gry Sonic Heroes był wzorowany na finałowym uderzeniu podczas walki z Metal Robotnikiem. * Podczas gry Robotnika z Sarą w bijatykę, nad paskiem życia Doktora jest napisane "Eggman", a nad paskiem życia Sary widnieje "Seira". * Gdy Robotnik wchodzi z Sarą do Metal Robotnika, pewien robot trzyma niebieski napis "Goodbye Sara". en:Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Kategoria:Filmy